Jim's Story
The Story April 3rd, Night I rose from my covers and tiptoed to the toilet. I hated going to the bathroom in the middle of the night because it was so cold, but when you try to sleep when needing to urinate it can get really frustrating. That's when it must have came, as I left my bedroom door open when visiting the bathroom. Upon returning to my lovely warm covers in the comfortable darkness of my bedroom, I heard a discomforting sound. I sat up in my bed, squinting in the darkness examining the 4 corners of the room. Something shifted, a rustling sound in the pile of laundry I left by the door. I then heard a rumble of a stomach, followed by a wet-smacky groan coming from the far side of my bedroom. I screamed to my room mate Chelsea, 'Help! Help! Somebody is in my room!' and whoever the intruder was quickly escaped using the door. They left it wide open as it crashed against the wall. A tumbling scattered down the stairs and I followed the sound in my mind, it escaped out through the back door and then I heard the back-garden fence as if something was climbing over it. This was when I raised from my bed and switched on the light, I stood in something damp. There was blood all over the floor.... April 4th, Day Me and Chelsea had enough money to replace the carpet. The blood had stained right through it, even marked the solid floor beneath the carpet. We had a guy come round to change the locks too, and sadly we bought numerous night-lights to plug in around the house. I was frightened to be perfectly honest, and though we are just friends, I asked Chelsea to stay in my bed tonight just in case something was to happen. She was a beautiful girl, but she had a boyfriend. I asked her to keep this a secret, just in case her boyfriend got any silly ideas. All I wanted was a peaceful night and though I tried to sleep on my own, I really just couldn't do it. April 4th, Night ''I was deep in a slumber with the warmth of Chelsea next to my body. I was coming around due to a sound from the kitchen. A clinking of pots and pans in the sink. I was in a deep sleep but was now beginning to wake up. I shuffled closer to Chelsea and naturally wrapped my arm around her - before realising that she wasn't my girlfriend. Amidst the tired shock, I realised my hand had touched something wet. I was now well-awake but still lay in darkness. Another bang came from the kitchen. I spoke, 'Chelsea?' and nudged her with my hand. She moved a little from facing the opposite direction to laying on her back. 'Chelsea, there's somebody downstairs again.' but she didn't reply this time. Instead, a voice called from downstairs. Chelsea shouted up, 'Jim! The back door was open again! I'm calling the Police!' My heart dropped. It was dark, but my eyes widened and I remained completely still in my bed, sat next to this intruder? I heard Chelsea as she pattered up the stairs. She crashed into my bedroom and switched the light on - the light blinded my eyes as I had been asleep just moments before. I couldn't see for now, but immediately Chelsea screamed at something. The bed jerked violently and I was pushed to my leaning-elbow. My vision was adjusting as I looked through my parted fingers at Chelsea standing still at the doorway. Still. I was shaking and hadn't moved from any positions myself. I asked, 'What is it? What's here?' Then she dropped down to the floor onto her knees, and flat onto her stomach face-down. Behind her previously standing body was *this face*, followed by a body covered in dark rags drenched in blood. It looked like a Demon, with eyes blood-red and a face so scarily damaged and horrifying. It had sharp teeth and a constantly open mouth. I couldn't tell if it was looking at me - but it was definitely looking my way. I paused in shock during a staring contest with this thing. Then, the light went out. -------------------------------------------------------- Jim was found the next day hung from his light fixture in his bedroom. His stomach and throat had been slit open, where he bled-out to death. The blood had dripped down onto Chelsea's body drenching her entirely in Jim's innards. Chelsea died from suffocation, with signs of her throat completely closed up and her heart and brain stripped with tumours.